The Reason Why
by lovefool911
Summary: A drunken forensic anthropologist and an FBI agent who can't stop thinking about her. What happens when they accidentally run into each other? BB [be nice, it's my first Bones fanfic]


He really hated being set up. He was attractive, right? Why do people always seem to have the idea that he needed to go on blind dates? This time Tim, the agent with the office next to his had seemed to think he needed a good drink with a hot blond. So that's why he's sitting at Sid's, drink in hand, looking at the blond talking to him excitedly. She was pretty, yes, but in a fake, it took me 3 hours to get ready with all this make up on my face, pretty. Not like Bones, she looks drop dead gorgeous with 2 hours of sleep. But the again when did he start to compare other women to his partner? He brushed off the question. Anyone with a partner that obviously beautiful would compare her to other women; it was a natural thing to do, right? He wasn't sure but he thought she was now talking about her job. A hair dresser. An honest living yes, he thought, and it must be interesting to meet all those people, but he wasn't exactly impressed. She doesn't help save lives, and bring answers to those who have no hope, not like Bones. And there he goes again, he sighed taking another sip of his beer, hoping it would take some effect on him. She asked him some sort of question and he was sort of blind sighted, but decided on the simple 'hmmm' and a nod of the head. Apparently this was hilarious and the blond tilted her head back, hand on her neck, trying to be seductive he guessed, and let out a low laugh. It wasn't working; he preferred Bones simple laugh and a shake of her head with a sly look, now that was sexy. He really needed to stop thinking about her.

"Excuse me," he said and walked towards the rest room looking for a quick escape route. He stayed for five minutes, checking his messages, futzing with his tie, that sort of thing. And then he realized he had to go back out there. He walked out and began the journey back to his bar stool and the blond. It was when he saw a familiar head of auburn hair that he stopped. No way, he thought. Sitting at the bar was Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist, author, and the one woman who seemed to be in his thoughts 24/7. She was also in a dark blue dress, he realized, her hair in its usual loose ringlets, but with a closer look her saw her make up was done heavier around her already stunning sapphire eyes. They were outlined in black making them all the more amazing. He was just about to take the seat next to her when Sid, came and stood in front of him,

"Hey G-man, sorry, looks like you were gone too long," the bartender said gesturing towards Booth's supposed 'date' who was now making out with a man in the corner.

"Well damn," Booth said with a shake of his head. Sid and he shared a secret smile.

"Oh, your bone lady's here," Sid said nodding towards Brennan, "She came in her a little while ago and just started downing martinis, not the best night I suppose..." He said giving Booth a pat on the back.

"Thanks Sid, I got it from here." And with that Booth made his way over to Temperance and took a seat next to her. When he looked over she was putting an olive in her mouth, such a tease and she doesn't even realize what she's doing, he thought with an ironic laugh. She still hadn't noticed he was sitting there when she begun to sing, her voice low and sensual, it reminded him of an old black and white movie, absolutely mesmerizing in it's vintage quality.

"_I think about how it might have been_

_We'd spend our days travelin'  
It's not that I don't understand you  
It's not that I don't want to be with you  
But you only wanted me  
The way you wanted me…" _He watched her in wonder, observing every detail before she noticed he was staring. He rarely got these unguarded moments with her. He always took those dangerous side ways glances, but she usually had her walls surrounding her at all times. And then there was her laugh again. It sounded from her mouth with sweet bitterness and irony. She was defiantly not having a good day he thought…

"Bones," he whispered trying not to break the intimate moment.

"Booth," she whispered with a small smile and silent laugh, slightly amused by his quiet tone, leaning in to get a closer look at his face, which at the moment was slightly surprised. She turned back to her drink, finishing it off and raising her hand for another.

"Bones, I think you've had enough," He said looking at the 4 empty glasses in front of her. Her clear voice came once more, fiddling with a small napkin,

"_So, I will head out along and hope for the best  
And we can hang out heads down  
As we skip the goodbyes  
And you can tell the world what you want them to hear  
I've got nothing left to lose, my dear  
So, I'm up for the little white lies  
But you and I know the reason why  
I'm gone, and you're still there," _It was a beautiful song, sung by a beautiful women, he thought. It was such sweet melancholy; he wondered what had happened to make her want to sing the equally lovely and depressing melody. Sid handed her another drink, Booth gave him an odd look. He leaned in,

"She's always sad when she seems to get drunk, I think it helps," He said with a look of pity at the women, "Plus when she's drunk, she sings, and I like her voice." Booth nodded, in agreement, and then wondered if Brennan had been drunk at Sid's before, and if so, where was he when this was happening. This was the first time he'd seen her drunk. Temperance was completely oblivious to there conversation though, she was playing with the neck of the glass and signing her song…

"_I'll buy a magazine searching for your face  
From coast to coast, or whatever I find my place  
I'll track you on the radios, and  
I'll sign your list in a different name  
But as close as I get to you  
It's not the same," _Booth noticed the voice right away through all the commotion in the bar, he looked around and apart from the 2 or 3 men ogling at Brennan as he sees often, no one else seemed to be noticing the beautiful song bird. She finished off the drink in record time, she didn't want the buzz to go away just yet, she wanted to forget, his voice brought her back to the real world as he stood,

"Come on Bones, we gotta get you home." He said offering her his hand; she ignored the gesture and pulled out some money from her small clutch waving to Sid, with a sad smile, and went past Booth to the door. So much for chivalry he thought, she wouldn't even let him open the door for her.

"_So, I will head out along and hope for the best  
We can pat ourselves on the back  
As say that we tried  
And if one of us makes it big  
We can spill our regrets  
And talk about how the love never dies  
But you and I know the reason why  
I'm gone, and you're still there," _She spun in a circle as they walked out the door, dancing to her own melody, she staggered a little, then laughed lightly at her own clumsiness willing the affects of the alcohol to stay, she felt free and alive. Booth however felt concerned for the young anthropologist's safety and was immediately sliding his arm around her shoulders, when he noticed her dizzy steps and slightly shivering body. That last martini had really pushed her past the tipsy stage, he thought. She gave him a lopsided smile and squirmed out of his grip walking in front of him, but still facing him, singing her song once more,

"_So, steal the show, and do your best  
To cover the tracks that I have left  
I wish you well and hope you find  
Whatever you're looking for  
The way I might've changed my mind,  
But you only showed me the door," _she laughed once more stepping into her own blissful world.

"Who knew you had such a good voice Bones?" he asked keeping her close so she wouldn't drunkenly stumble.

"Well, I did," She responded thoughtfully, "Angela, might have, considering that time at the karadokey bar."

"Karaoke bar, Bones," Booth was starting to like this drunken Brennan.

"That's what I said," She looked at him confused.

"And why did you decide to down 5 martinis and sing a song tonight Bones, hmm?" he asked as they made their way to the SUV. She smiled sadly,

"_So, I will head out along and hope for the best  
We can pat ourselves on the back  
And say that we tried  
And if one of us makes it big  
We can spill our regrets  
And talk about how the love never dies  
But you and I, you and I, you and I, know the reason why,"_ She was looking directly into his brown eyes now, he just stood gaping.

"The Reason Why by Rachael Yamagata." She replied reminding Booth of a robot as she said Yamagata in an odd way. It made him laugh.

"Booooooooooooooooooooth," she complained, "I'm tired, why the hell did you have to park so far away?" She leaned completely into his body. It was hard to concentrate, the intoxicating smell of her hair, the warmth of her body next to his, she was like an exotic drink. He shouldn't be feeling this way, but he is, he can't help it. What hot blooded man could? She was completely irresistible.

"Mmmm, I got a paper cut today, Booth," she spoke with closed eye lids, hiding beneath her long lashes, "Right here." She held out her small palm and sure enough there was a cut along her palm near the thumb, "Kiss it!" she demanded like a little girl needing healing. He looked at the women in his arms and took her small hand in his and placed a feather light kiss on the minor wound looking at her now dreamy face,

"Better?" he asked his voice low and husky.

"Mmmhmmm." She replied as they approached the car "Stop," she said suddenly pulling him against her, with her back against the passenger side door.

"Do you hear that Booth?" she asked her eyes wide with wonder

"Hear what Bones?" he asked slightly breathless being so close to her, too close. Her dazzled face suddenly turned to disappointment,

"Your date," she whispered, letting go of his jacket. They held an intense gaze until she looked away.

"Seeley! Seeley!" He saw the blond that was his date earlier in the evening walking as fast as she could in her high heels towards him calling his name. He gave Brennan one last look but she was looking away humming to herself, the sad song once more, he walked around the car to face the blond.

"Listen, where the hell have you been?" she asked with an odd smile, "I was having the _best_ time and then you were gone?" She laughed again, and he found it unnerving. "Do you want my number, maybe we could get together again some time, hmm?" Booth heard a choked laugh coming from around the vehicle and Bones stumbling on the road, walking away from the car.

"Oh," The blond said looking towards the author currently stumbling away.

"Shit," He said as Brennan ran into a car, hitting her head and falling to the ground, and began crawling on the ground, obviously confused, "Yeah… listen I'm really sorry…" She just started laughing hysterically.

"Umm yeah, you might wanna go and help her." She was now clutching her stomach and laughing even harder, "I'll see you around, good luck with her." Booth turned around to see Brennan suddenly kick a man in the groin and him falling to the ground.

"Jesus Christ Bones, sorry sir." He said as he pulled Brennan away, his hands clasping her bare shoulders.

"Aren't you not supposed to say that?" She asked innocently as though she hadn't just seriously injured that man.

"Aren't you not supposed to attack people?"

"He asked if I needed some help."

"Why the hell did you kick him then?"

"He thought I was incapable of taking care of myself. It was highly insulting."

"Ughhh, Bones."

"What?" Booth silently put her in the passenger seat and walked around to the driver side of the car. When he got in he noticed Bones sleeping peacefully, her head resting on her the window. The drive to her apartment was silent except for his occasional glance at her every now and then. When he finally reached the apartment, he had to face the challenge of getting her up there. He walked around the car and tried to wake her.

"Bones, wakey, wakey." He sing-songed. It didn't work. He shook her shoulders a little.

"Mmmmph." She grunted.

"What was that, Bones?" The agent laughed at her odd noises of protest to wake. "Ok, you realize you can't kick my ass for doing this…" he said to her. She nodded sleepily. With that he placed one arm under her knees and another on her back, slowly lifting her up. He was surprised at how light she was, I should bring food to you in the lab more often he thought.

He walked through the lobby, Brennan in his arms, giving a nod to the doorman and entering the elevator going up to Bones' apartment. He reached her door, now came the challenging part. He slowly lowered her to the ground, but her legs seemed to be jelly. He had no other choice then to hold her flush against his body with one arm, as he used the other to find his keys, having a spare to Brennan's apartment in case of emergencies. Her entire body was touching his. He felt her even breath on his neck and her hip bones pressed against his own. He once again found it difficult to function, imagine if she was awake, he thought, then you'd really be in trouble.

He successfully opened the door and tried giving Bones a push, she didn't stir, once she was out, she was out. He laughed and picked her up once more with ease noticing how he could feel her ribs through the thin dress. She's skin and bones, he thought. He flickered on the lights and made his way to her bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed. It was odd, it didn't feel as though he was intruder in her bedroom, it sort of felt like he belonged there. He took in the smell of it. Temperance. It smelt just like her, the sweet vanilla of her skin and touch of lavender in her silky locks.

As he tried to move away he found his arm stuck under the sleeping form. Now, yes, she's very light, but lifting anything with one arm is difficult in any situation. After one attempt at getting his arm back which ended with him on top of Bones, she made a small noise and gently tried to push him off. He rolled over and was surprised when she rolled with him, snuggling against his body. He gave up after that, completely intoxicated by her, he'd deal with the awkwardness and ass kicking in the morning. For now he just watched her breathe in and out. It was soothing to him somehow and before he knew it he was asleep, dreaming of the beautiful women next to him and her beautiful song.


End file.
